


Tell Me

by ShootingStarsAtNight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1 Things, Afternoon conversations, Angst, Blushing, Blushing Iwaizumi, Fluffy, Game of Chance, I hope I did a decent job at characterization, Iwaizumi is not good at feelings, Love Letters, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Oikawa is decent at feelings, Oikawa is smart, Oikawa's mom's name is Towa, POV Oikawa Tooru, a bit whimsical, blushing oikawa, but stupid, cringy love letters, inspired by a song, iwaizumi doesn't swear all the time, oikawa is philosophical, only a little, philosophical, please TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS, soft, writing letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStarsAtNight/pseuds/ShootingStarsAtNight
Summary: Three times Oikawa wrote a letter to Iwaizumi he never delivered, and the one time he delivered them all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Tell me" from w00ds & Adam  
> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLetf2y18DQ

One thing Oikawa's known all his life is that you don't always get what you want. Stars don't just align in your favor. Seas don't part for you to pass, and meadows don't live on forever because you want to see vibrant shades of purple and pink in the fall. It's always been that way. For him. For others. For everyone. 

A simple revelation. Yet why is it so hard to accept?

His mother told him once to reflect carefully on his thoughts, that there were things a person never knew circled their minds. Oikawa was only the age of nine at the time, and confused beyond words at his mother's knowing smile. How it widened when thundering knocks rapped the front door of their home, and at the familiar shout for his name that rang through the halls. It took Oikawa's curiosity away. 

"Iwa-Chan's here." Oikawa said, grin spreading across his cheeks.

Iwaizumi came to take him to see a pond he'd found while wondering about. Said he wanted Oikawa to see it with him first. Oikawa felt proud of that. Iwaizumi always took him places before anyone else.

His mother tapped his shoulder, leading him to the door.

"Then off you go then, little Tooru."

She opened the door, pushing him out.

"I'm not little anymore. I got taller." He said, and a pout played on his lips.

"Morning, _little_ Tooru, and Aunty." Iwaizumi said, eyes smug and hiding a bag at his side.

Of course, Iwaizumi saw the ridiculous part. Always.

Oikawa's mother laughed when Oikawa huffed with flushing cheeks. "Morning to you too Iwaizumi. Make sure you're both back before dinner at eight."

They both nodded their heads, eyes meeting with matching grins. Back then, Iwaizumi smiled more often in public, but then again, so did Oikawa.

"Let's go." Iwaizumi said, taking his hand and waving goodbye to the woman leaning on the door frame. They fell into perfectly timed steps, following a trail into the forest.

His mother smiled till they're forms faded.

And his mother must have known.

His mother, as forgetful and cheerily unaware she moved, must have known something before he did.

Before it dawned on him that night under a deep blanket of stars that graced their little town in Miyagi, where the sky sparkled in Iwaizumi's eyes like the fireflies after dark, where it was quiet, where his thoughts grew loud and clear.

That Iwaizumi made his heart race.

They spent all day by the pond, and with the sun's decent came the rise of Oikawa's feelings, steady like the moon that moves the waves on shores far away. Moving the waves that is his mind too near.

It was too much all at once. So when he got home that night, after dinner and laughter had long passed he sat on his bed, putting pencil to paper.

It's the first time he ever wrote a letter. A letter to a boy he'd never deliver to him, but meant as much as if Iwaizumi ever laid eyes on it.

_"So, Tell me..."_

It started with. And so did many more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue of sorts. This is gonna just be two chapters long, but the second chapter will be significantly longer than this.
> 
> I keep finding these songs and getting fan-fiction inspiration. I couldn't help myself.


End file.
